Alice no Himitsu
by mechachan
Summary: Alice Baskerville, mungkin ia terlihat sebagai manusia biasa, tetapi siapa sangka, keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga keturunan penyihir. Meskipun berulang kali Lacie menyuruh Alice untuk tidak menggunakan sihir sembarangan, tetapi Alice tetap mempergunakannya sembarangan, hingga suatu hari teman sekelasnya melihatnya menggunakan sihir..
1. the prologue

Halo _minna-san_! _Konnichiwa_ mecha-chan ada disini! Ini fic pertama mecha, jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya, kalo gak seru dan terlalu gaje! Siip! Mulai langsung!

**Alice no himitsu**

**Summary: Alice Baskerville, mungkin ia terlihat sebagai manusia biasa, tetapi siapa sangka, keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga keturunan penyihir. Meskipun berulang kali Lacie menyuruh Alice untuk tidak menggunakan sihir sembarangan, tetapi Alice tetap mempergunakannya sembarangan, hingga suatu hari teman sekelasnya melihatnya menggunakan sihir..**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki **

**Alice no himitsu (c) Mechamote12**

**Genres: Friendship, fantasy and romance**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, alur kecepetan, bikin galau berkepanjangan, cerita tersendat-sendat, kependekan/kepanjangan, typo ada di mana-mana.**

**Alice no himitsu**

**Chapter 01: Prolouge**

Alice POV

Aku membuka kedua mataku, sinar matahari membuat mataku silau. Aku pun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera mandi. Sehabis mandi, aku melihat diriku yang terpantul di kaca, rambut acak-acakan dan berantaka, aku menjentikkan jariku, seketika rambutku telah rapi seperti biasanya. Inilah enaknya penyihir, melakukan apapun menjadi mudah. Oh iya! Namaku Alice Baskerville, kelaas 2 SMA. Keluargaku ini adalah keturunan penyihir, maka akupun bisa menggunakan sihir.

"Alice! Sudah jam 8!" seru ibuku dari bawah. Aku terdiam. Tunggu, jam 8? Aku sudah terlambat untuk masuk sekolah, ya ampun!

"Aku terlambat! Aku terlambat!" aku segera berlari ke ruang tamu, terlihat ibuku sedang sibuk mencuci piring yang tadi di pakai untuk sarapan.

"Alyss dan Ayah sudah berangkat dari tadi!" ujar ibu, terpaksa aku menggunakan sihir.

"Alice! Sudah beberapa kali ibu bilang untuk tidak menggunakan sihir sembarangan?" tanya ibuku sambil menatapku tajam.

"Maaf bu, aku sudah terlambat!" aku melempar jepit rambutku yang kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah sapu terbang.

"Alice!" ibuku hendak mengejarku tetapi terlambat, aku sudah melesat pergi.

XXX

"Hah...hampir saja aku terlambat.." gumamku kemudian memasuki ruang kelas. Sahabatku Sharon Reinsworth menghampiriku.

"Alice, kau datang juga!" ujarnya sambil mengikutiku ke tempat duduk. Aku meletakkan tasku dan duduk, Sharon duduk disebelahku.

"Alice! Nanti ada murid baru, lho!" pekik Sharon kegirangan, aku menghela nafas.

"Lalu?" tanyaku. Ia segera mencengkram kedua bahuku dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Aku harap dia seorang gadis yang manis dan imut..." Sharon mulai membayangi kalau ia akan mengajari si murid baru bagaimana cara menjadi seorang 'lady', aku hanya bisa sweatdropped.

TENG TENG bel sekolah berbunyi, Sharon segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kulihat Liam-sensei masuk diikuti seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang di belakangnya.

"Anak-anak, teman kalian bertambah satu. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" anak yang berdiri di belakang Liam-sensei itu maju dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, aku Oz Vessalius!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum, seketika anak-anak perempuan di kelasku berteriak kecuali aku dan Sharon yang dterlihat sangat kecewa.

"Ehem, Oz Vessalius, silahkan duduk disebelah Alice Baskerville yang ada di barisan paling kanan, tempat duduk paling belakang" anak bernama Oz itu tersenyum dan duduk disebelahku.

"Hai! Aku Oz!" ia mengulurkam tangan kepadaku. Aku menepis tangannya dan membuka buku pelajaran.

"aku sudah tau.." jawabku dingin. Ia masih tetap tersenyum dan membuka buku pelajarannya.

'Cih..orang aneh!' ujarku dalam hati. Kemudian ia tersenyum kepadaku lagi.

"Apa?" tanyaku begitu ia menoleh padaku.

"Aku belum tahu namamu..." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Namaku Alice, bukankah Liam-sensei sudah memberitahukannya padamu tadi?"

"Maaf...aku lupa!" ia tersenyum, akupun kembali memfokuskan otakku pada pelajaran.

Alice POV end

Normal POV

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid termasuk Alice dan Oz berlarian keluar kelas.

"Alice..kau mau ke kantin bersamaku?" tanya Oz.

"Tidak" jawab Alice singkat.

"Bagaimana kalau-"

"Tidak" jawab Alice lagi, Oz menghela nafas.

"Aku risih dengan mereka" Alice menunjuk anak-anak perempuan sudah mengerumuni meja mereka. Oz menyuruh para gadis itu minggir. Mereka menjadi benci pada Alice.

"Huh! Dasar si Alice tuh!" omel seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan tatapan benci.

"Sharon, ayo!" Alice menarik tangan Sharon keluar kelas, sementara Oz masih sibuk mengurusi para gadis.

"Tu-tunggu, Alice!" Sharon berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh ketika Alice menyeretnya.

XXX

"Hei..Alice kau terlalu kencang menyeretku!" omel Sharon.

"Maaf, Sharon!" Alice melepaskan Sharon. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja di kantin.

"Alice, kenapa kau bersikap dingin pada Oz?" tanya Sharon.

"Aku benci orang sepertinya! Ia kelihatan seperti orang lemah!" ujar Alice. Sharon hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hai!" seorang pemuda dengan rambut silver muncul dari bawah meja. Membuat Alice tersedak dan Sharon menjatuhkan botol minumnya.

"Break!" pekik Sharon sambil memberikan air kepada Alice yang tersedak.

"Ahh...gomen gomen..." Break terkejut melihat Alice yang tersedak. Akhirnya Alice kembali normal setelah meminum air.

"Baka! Kau mengagetkan kami, tahu!" omel Alice, Sharon pun memukul Break dengan harisen yang selalu setia menemaninya.

"Aku minta maaf..." ujar Break.

"Gara-gara kau, aku hampir mati tersedak!"

"Oh iya, katanya ada murid baru bernama Oz, ya?" tanya Break.

"Kok kau tahu?" kata Alice sambil melahap steaknya.

"Tentu saja...ia'kan temanku saat SMP dulu.."

"Hah...sudahlah, s

"Aku mau ke kelas dulu, sehabis ini pelajaran P.E, 'kan?" Alice pergi ke kelas, sementara Sharon masih mengobrol dengan Break.

TENG TENG sekali lagi bel berbunyi, semua murid-murid kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kecuali murid-murid kelas 2-A, mereka pergi ke ruang ganti.

"E-eh? Mana baju olahragaku?" Alice melihat sekeliling, terlihat sekelompok gadis tertawa cekikikan melihat dirinya kebingungan, maka Alice keluar kelas dan pergi ke belakang sekolah.

"Heh? Mau apa, dia?" tanya salah seorang gadis.

Sementara itu, Oz sudah berada di gedung olahraga bersama murid-murid lain termasuk yang perempuan. Jack-sensei menghampirinya.

"Oz, tolong cari Alice Baskerville" maka Oz pun keluar gedung olahraga dan mencari Alice.

"Ah...itu dia!" ia melihat Alice berada di belakang sekolah. Namun langkahnya terhenti.

"A-Alice?" ia melihat Alice mengayunkan tangannya, seketika seragamnya berganti menjadi seragam olahraga miliknya. Ia menengok dan sangat shock melihat Oz berada di belakangnya.

"O-Oz.."

TBC

Gimana, lanjut atau hapus? Mecha dapat ide ini sehabis baca majalah yang memuat tentang mahou shoujo, review please! ^ ^


	2. Another Secret

Hai hai! Chapter 2 update! Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, soalnya Mecha sudah kelas 6, jadi sibuk terus dan gak boleh buka laptop. Pulangnya malam, belum lagi kalau ada PR TTwTT.

Alice no himitsu

Summary: Alice Baskerville, mungkin ia terlihat sebagai manusia biasa, tetapi siapa sangka, keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga keturunan penyihir. Meskipun berulang kali Lacie menyuruh Alice untuk tidak menggunakan sihir sembarangan, tetapi Alice tetap mempergunakannya sembarangan, hingga suatu hari teman sekelasnya melihatnya menggunakan sihir..

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki

Alice no himitsu (c) Mechamote12

Genres: Friendship, fantasy and romance

Warning: GaJe, OOC, alur kecepetan, bikin galau berkepanjangan, cerita tersendat-sendat, kependekan/kepanjangan, typo ada di mana-mana.

Chapter 02: Another Secret

"Se-sera-seragam..." Oz menatap Alice dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan itu membuat Alice kesal.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan! Baiklah...aku bukan manusia biasa sepertimu!" ucap Alice kemudian berjalan ke arah Oz yang masih diam membeku.

"Ja-jadi? Kau itu setan? Siluman?" tanya Oz setelah mulai agak tenang.

PLAK! Alice menyihir sebuah sapu yang di letakkan di belakang gedung tersebut dan memukul kepala Oz.

"Aku bukan setan ataupun siluman!" omel Alice sambil mengendalikan sapu yang di sihirnya untuk memukul-mukul kepala Oz.

"Sudah! Sakit, tau!" Oz memegangi kepalanya yang dari tadi dipukuli sapu.

"Aku adalah penyihir" Alice melepaskan kendalinya.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga rahasia ini!" lanjut Alice. Oz terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjaga rahasiamu!" ujar Oz.

"Aku tidak yakin padamu.." ujar Alice. Oz menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, mau aku bocorkan?" Oz tersenyum usil.

"Jangan!" teriak Alice, Oz tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Hahahaha! Gadis dingin sepertimu bisa bertingkah seperti itu juga!" ujar Oz sambil tertawa, wajah Alice memerah.

"Uukh..." Alice mulai merasa kesal dengan Oz. Sekali lagi, ia mengayunkan tangannya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak serius, kok! Hanya bercanda..." Oz mengangkat tangannya membentuk V melihat Alice hendak menyihir sapu itu lagi untuk memukuli Oz.

"Kau ini serius, tidak sih?" omel Alice.

"Baik-baik...gomen...aku akan menjaga rahasia ini! Janji!" Oz mengulurkan tangan. Alice perlahan menyambut tangan Oz. Entah mengapa, dadanya berdebar-debar saat memegang tangan Oz.

"Err...Alice?" suara Oz menyadarkan lamunan Alice.

"Ahh...maaf.." Alice melepaskan tangan Oz.

"Hei! Kalian lama sekali!" tegur seseorang dari belakang. Ternyata itu Florence Celarie, teman sekelas mereka.

"Darimana kau dapat baju itu?" tanya Florence menatap Alice tajam. Padahal ia sudah yakin menyembunyikan baju olahraga Alice di tempat yang sangat sulit sehingga mustahil untuk di temukan olehnya.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Alice melewati mereka berdua. Florence semakin panas kemudian menarik Oz dan mendahului Alice.

"Oz, Alice memang menyebalkan, ya?" Florence memeluk erat lengan Oz membuat Oz agak sesak.

"Y-Ya..." jawab Oz singkat. Alice yang memperhatikan dari belakang hanya bertanya-tanya tentang debaran di dadanya tadi, dan kini dadanya malah terasa amat sesak.

XXX

TENG TENG bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, Alice dan teman-temannya masuk ke ruang kelas. Mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dulu tentunya.

"Alice!" panggil Sharon, Alice menoleh.

"Oh! Sharon!" Alice tersenyum melihat Sharon.

"Hehehe...kudengar kau bersama Oz tadi!" Sharon tersenyum, Alice langsung berkeringat dingin, pasti Sharon akan mengajarkannya tentang cinta, perasaan dari hati, atau apalah.

"..." Alice terdiam, Sharon kembali menanyai Alice.

"Apakah ada debaran di hatimu, Alice?" tanya Sharon, Alice menunduk dan tanpa sadar berkata

"Ya"

Oops! Alice berkeringat dingin, seragam miliknya telah basah oleh keringat. Sharon pasti akan mengontrolnya tentang cinta dan memaksanya mempelajari seluruh isi novel cinta yang pasti sangat membosankan.

"ITU DIA!" seru Sharon membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap mereka berdua.

"Sha-sharon!" tegur Alice. Sharon hanya menyengir.

"A-Alice! Itu bagian menjadi seorang Lady! Kau hebat! Hebat!" Sharon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Alice.

"Ukh...kau berlebihan, Sharon!"

"Hehehe...sepertinya aku harus memakai sihir.." gumam Sharon.

"Sharon?" tanya Alice ketika sahabatnya itu bergumam.

"Ti-tidak..." Sharon terkejut karena 'rahasia'nya hampir diketahui Alice.

"Yah Sharon! Aku janji akan memberitaahukan rahasia terbesarku-" Alice menutup mulutnya karena secara tidak sengaja mengatakan 'rahasia terbesar'.

"benarkah?" tanya Sharon. Alice mengangguk pelan, Sharon pun mengangguk juga.

"Aku juga akan memberitahu rahasiaku Alice..." Sharon tampak ragu-ragu. Mereka hening beberapa saat.

"Eh, ayo masuk sudah bel..." Alice memecah ketegangan.

"I-Iya!"

XXX

'Sharon berperilaku aneh...ia seperti menyembunyikan rahaasia dariku' ujar Alice dalam hati.

"Alice...Alice!" panggil Oz, Alice tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau dari tadi melamun terus, ada apa?" tanya Oz, Alice menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok..." Alice tersenyum kecil.

"Apa benar? Kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu" ujar Oz lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Alice reflek memukul meja hingga semua pasang mata tertuju padanya.

"Cih...berisik sekali kau ini!" ujar murid perempuan di depannya, Alice berusaha menahan emosinya.

'Hanya karena aku dekat dengan Oz mereka membenciku? Sungguh bodoh! Meskipun beberapa kali mereka mengerjaiku, tidak akan mempan!' gerutu Alice dalam hati.

"Sharon lama sekali..." gumam Alice menunggu Sharon di taman sekolah, tempat yang di katakan sharon untuk saling bertukar rahasia.

"Hei! Alice Baskerville!" panggil Florence sambil berjalan angkuh ke arah Alice.

"Cih..." Alice mengepalkan tangan, ia menahan emosinya pada gadis di depannya ini. Florence sudah berulang kali membuatnya kesal. Saat pelajaran biologi ia menumpahkan alkohol ke seragam Alice dan menyalahkan dirinya hingga ia di damprat Rufus-sensei, mengotori lantai yang susah payah di pel Alice dengan kopi sehingga sulit dihilangkan, menyiram Alice dengan air bekas pel. Alice sudah pasti akan menyihirnya menjadi katak jika ia tidak dilarang oleh Oz.

"Hei...kau tak perlu dingin begitu, Alice!" ia menyeringai, teman satu gengnya memberikan seember cairan berwarna hitam.

"..." Alice terdiam saat teman Florence menyiramkan cairan itu ke tubuh Alice, ia memejamkan mata, tetapi-

"Jangan!" suara Sharon. Alice membuka matanya, ia melihat Sharon membuat sebuah tameng, bukan tameng biasa, karena tameng itu hancur ketika Sharon melepaskan kedua tangannya. Florence dan yang lainnya masih terkejut dengan kejadian tersebut begitu juga Alice.

"Sha-sharon...kimi wa...mahou shoujo.." ujar Alice tak percaya, Sharon mengangguk.

"Aku tahu Alice, kau juga 'kan?" tanya Sharon sambil tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi...bagaimana kalau mereka memberitahu yang lain?" bisik Alice.

"Tenang saja..." Sharon menjentikkan jarinya, Florence dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Itu sihir penghapus ingatan" jelas Sharon.

"Wah...aku saja belum menguasai sihir sulit seperti itu, dan Alyss butuh dua tangan untuk melakukannya, sementara kau Cuma menjentikkan jari? Hebat!" puji Alice, Sharon hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehehe...terima kasih!" Sharon tersenyum.

"Mana Oz?" tanya Sharon. Alice hening sejenak.

"Tadi...sepertinya ia di ajak Florence kencan atau apalah aku tak tahu!" Alice menunduk, entah mengapa dadanya terasa lebih sesak lagi dari yang tadi.

"Kau cemburu, ya? Tunggu! Bukannya Florence..." Sharon melihat sekelilingnya, Florence masih bersama teman-temannya.

"Alice! Kau...kau dalam bahaya!"

"Da-dalam bahaya? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Alice, namun Sharon sudah menariknya kedalam portal yang di buatnya.

"Kita susul Oz, Alice!" ujar Sharon, sesaat kemudian, mereka sudah berada di sebuah taman.

"Alice, biar kujelaskan! Oz pemegang rahasiamu, bukan?" tanya Sharon, Alice mengangguk.

"Itu artinya, ia terikat denganmu, atau bisa jadi ia pemegang Soulgem milikmu dan...aku takut jika Soulgem itu di rebut dan jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah maka dunia ini bisa saja hancur!" jelas Sharon.

"Ha-hancur?" tanya Alice, Sharon mengagguk.

"Ya. Setiap penyihir memiliki Soulgem, empat Soulgem terkuat dimiliki empat keluarga besar Baskerville, Reinsworth dan Nightray! Kau dan aku adalah pewaris Soulgem berikutnya!"

"Tunggu, apa marga satu keluarga lagi? Kau baru menyebutkan tiga!" ujar Alice.

"Itu- aku lupa, tapi yang jelas jika keempat Soulgem tersebut di satukan, maka akan menghasilkan energi yang besar!"

"Tapi-" Bruk! Alice ambruk di pangkuan Sharon.

"Gawat...aku terlambat"

TBC

Gimana? Gimana? Ngomong-ngomong maacih buat reviewsnya! Mecha sampai terharu nih...pengen nangis...hehe siip! Kali ini gak kependekan kaya chapter pertamanya! Dan Mecha sedikit menyisipkan adventure di cerita ini! Bye-bye! See you in next chappy!


	3. Alice

Yey! Mecha balik lagi! Alice no Himitsu udah nyampe chapter 3, lho! Tepuk tangan!#tepuk tangan sendiri# terima kasih untuk reviewsnya minna-san! Lalalalalala~ saaatnyaaa cerrittaa mulllaaaii~

**Alice no himitsu**

**Summary: Alice Baskerville, mungkin ia terlihat sebagai manusia biasa, tetapi siapa sangka, keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga keturunan penyihir. Meskipun berulang kali Lacie menyuruh Alice untuk tidak menggunakan sihir sembarangan, tetapi Alice tetap mempergunakannya sembarangan, hingga suatu hari teman sekelasnya melihatnya menggunakan sihir..**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Alice no himitsu (c) Mechamote12**

**Genres: Friendship, fantasy and romance**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, alur kecepetan, bikin galau berkepanjangan, cerita tersendat-sendat, kependekan/kepanjangan, typo ada di mana-mana.**

Alice no Himitsu

Chapter 3: Hearts

"Oz, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sharon, terdapat Oz memegangi lengannya yang terluka.

"Tak apa-apa, darimana?" ujar Oz.

"Yang penting'kan nyawamu tidak melayang!" timpal Sharon.

"Jadi kau mau nyawaku melayang, hah?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!"

"Ini bukan saatnya kita berkelahi, kan? Siapa orang aneh yang memakai jubah itu? Apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau memang orang yang tidak berguna!" ujar Sharon memalingkan wajahnya.

"A-apa?" Oz mengepalkan tangannya, sementara orang berjubah di sisi lain tertawa kecil dan menyerang mereka dengan menembaknya menggunakan sihir.

"Hei-hei, apakah aku harus menonton dulu, cepatlah! Aku sudah tidak sabar, permainan sebentar lagi akan mulai!"

"_Urusai_!" seru mereka berdua dan kembali sibuk beradu mulut, wanita berjubah itu mulai emosi.

"Kalian ini..." perempatan muncul di kening wanita berjubah ini. Sekali lagi, ia menembakan sihirnya.

"Bodoh, aku tak perlu menarikku! Aku hampir tercekik!" omel Oz.

"Yang penting kau masih bernyawa!" ujar Sharon.

"Kau-"

"Jangan memulai lagi, kita harus mencari jalan bagaimana cara mengambil **Soulgem **milik Alice! Bawa Alice!"

"Ya, ya...kau berisik!"

"Cepatlah bawa Alice, atau kau yang akan ku jadikan senjata untuk memukul dia..." ujar Sharon dengan aura hitam di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ba-baik"

"Ah...rupanya kita bertemu lagi, ya?" Sharon tersenyum ke arah lawan (baca: si wanita berjubah).

"Ara...ara...kau sudah besar, ya Sharon, kau berbeda dengan dulu"

"Memang kau pikir aku akan terus menjadi anak kecil, huh?"

"Hahaha...kau masih Sharon yang dulu, ya?"

"Diamlah, aku tidak akan mengampuni orang yang berani berbuat macam-macam kepada adik perempuanku"

"Ohh...Sharon kecilku punya adik perempuan?"

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

"Oh, aku takut sekali, Sharon kecil mau membunuhku!" ledek wanita itu.

"DIAM!" Sharon mengarahkan sihir petir andalannya, **Lightning Twister**, yang merupakan sihir gabungan antara angin dan petir, hanya penyihir tertentu yang bisa menguasai sihir ini.

"_Maa~_ kau semakin kuat saja, Sharon!" wanita itu menyiapkan kuda-kuda.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, gerakan itu, kuda-kuda itu! Ini..."

"**Blue Fire Charm!**" Sharon terlempar beberapa meter.

'Apa ini? Aku tak bisa bergerak...' batin Sharon.

"Tunggulah Sharon, ini baru permulaan!"

'Gawat, aku mulai terpojok, bagaimana ini?'

"**Black Fire, Dragon Claw!**" hantaman api hitam yang dahsyat mengenai tubuh Sharon, ia memuntahkan darah segar, tubuhnya di penuhi luka-luka.

"..." Sharon tersenyum, ia akhirnya bangkit berdiri.

"_Nee_, hanya segini kemampuanmu?"

"A-apa? Tapi tidak mungkin!"

"Kau tahu, aku sudah menguasai sihir ini, kau mau lihat?"

"Jangan bilang, kau..."

"**Five Elements, Be In One-**" Sharon mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"**The Seven colours of Fire, the strong wind, the cold ice, the land as the firm rock, and the pure water-**" pusaran antara kelima elemen tersebut mengelilingi tubuh Sharon, Sharon memejamkan mata.

"**Combination!**" Sharon menembakkan kekuatan besar itu, namun sihir trsebut pecah sebelum mengenai tubuh wanita itu.

"?" Sharon terkejut melihat kekuatan sihir yang sangat besar itu terpecah dengan mudah.

"Sayang sekali yah Sharon, kau belum tahu kekuatan anak buahku yang satu ini"

"Elliot...Nightray?" Sharon terjatuh, seluruh kekuatannya telah habis, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, akibat pemakaian tenaga yang sangat banyak.

"Elliot, ambil **Soulgem** miliknya"

"Ukh..." Sharon memejamkan mata ketika Elliot siap menebaskan pedang miliknya ke arahnya.

**Trang!** Terdengar bunyi pedang, berarti ada orang lain.

"B-Break!" Sharon tersenyum.

"Hai, _Oujo-sama!_" sapa Break sambil menahan pedang Elliot.

"Mad Hatter-kun? Kita bertemu lagi, aku punya dua orang tamu spesial hari ini!"

XXX

"Sebaiknya aku kembali ke tempat Sharon..." Oz menggendong Alice dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba Alice membuka matanya, bukan mata berwarna **Amethys** yang nampak, melainkan mata coklat keruh yang datar, seperti manusia tanpa jiwa. Ia melompat dari gendongan Oz dan berdiri.

"A-Alice?" Oz melihat Alice memandangnya dengan mata datar, ia men-summon sebuah sabit besar berwarna hitam dan berlari ke arah berlawanan.

"Alice!" panggil Oz, namun gadis itu tetap berlari dan terus berlari, tak peduli pemuda itu meneriakinya beberapa kali.

"I-ini tempat Sharon!" ujar Oz, ia melihat Alice ingin menyerang Break dari belakang.

"Alice, jangan!" Oz mendorong Alice sebelum sabitnya yang besar itu mengenai kepala Break.

Alice langsung berdiri, ia siap-siap untuk memenggal kepala Oz dengan sabit besar tersebut, namun tubuhnya seperti hilang kendali, ia menjatuhkan sabit itu dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Oz! Tolong aku!" gadis itu menangis, yang lainnya hanya menatap kejadian itu terdiam.

"Oz, aku tidak mau melakukan ini!" air matanya turun, namun ia kembali terkendali, ia memegang sabit itu dan siap untuk memenggal kepala Oz untuk kedua kalinya.

Namun Oz memegsng tangan gadis itu dan memeluknya, ia terus memberontak, namun Oz tak peduli dan tetap memeluk gadis itu.

"Cih..." wanita itu mengambil Soulgem milik Alice, yang berupa potongan liontin berwarna Amethys.

"Hei, aku senang kalau kau melihat ini!" ujar wanita itu siap untuk menusuk potongsn liontin itu.

"Jangan!" teriak Sharon, namun terlembat, wanita itu sudah menusuk Soulgem itu dengan belati.

Alice diam tak bergerak dalam pelukan Oz, Oz melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Alice..." Oz melihat mata gadis itu, memang warnanya Amethys seperti waktu itu, namun terasa datar dan kosong.

"Bagaimana, ini? Itu artinya, Alice kehilangan hatinya untuk selamanya..."

"Satu-satunya cara adalah, orang yang paling berarti di hati Alice yang akan mengisinya kembali, dan itu kau..."

"A-Aku?" tanya Oz.

"Sebenarnya Lacie memiliki satu Soulgem lagi, tetapi kekuatan yang di miliki Alice sangat besar sehingga sulit dan butuh waktu lama" jelas Break.

"Lalu, kalau Alice tidak memakai Soulgem bagaimana?"

"Tubuhnya akan hancur karena kekuatan besar yang ada dalam tubuhnya..."

TBC

Bagaimana? Adventure ini belom selesai! Nanti akan terkuak rahasia-rahasia yang masih di pertanyakan, itu'pun author gak tahu apaan (lo kan authornya!). oke-oke-oke, maafkan mecha karena update terlalu lama, yah! Maafkan saya kalau terlalu pendek!


	4. The End?

**Alice no Himitsu **

Hei! Mecha nongol lagi disini! Chapter 4 update, terima kasih reviewnya, ya! Maaf sebesar-sebesarnya kalo yang masih bingung m(_ _)m. Emang amatiran, ceritanya ancur, dan gak bisa di mengerti *pundung di pojokkan*. Sekian dari Mecha ^ ^

**Summary: Alice Baskerville, mungkin ia terlihat sebagai manusia biasa, tetapi siapa sangka, keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga keturunan penyihir. Meskipun berulang kali Lacie menyuruh Alice untuk tidak menggunakan sihir sembarangan, tetapi Alice tetap mempergunakannya sembarangan, hingga suatu hari teman sekelasnya melihatnya menggunakan sihir..**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Alice no himitsu (c) Mechamote12**

**Genres: Friendship, fantasy and romance**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, alur kecepetan, bikin galau berkepanjangan, cerita tersendat-sendat, kependekan/kepanjangan, typo ada di mana-mana.**

**Alice no Himitsu **

**Chapter 04: The End?**

"Ha-hancur?" Oz menatap kedua orang di depannya, lalu memandang gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Ya, karena kekuatan yang ada di tubuh Alice sangat besar. Tanpa ada **soulgem** yang menjadi tumpuannya, tubuhnya tidak akan mampu menahan kekuatan itu" jelas Sharon.

"Lalu, bagaimana?" tanya Oz.

"Tentu saja, kau harus menunggu agar **Soulgem** itu siap di pakai, paling tidak sebulan baru siap"

"Apa? Sebulan? Ta-tapi, bagaimana jika-"

"Tentu saja kami akan menitipkan Alice kepadamu" ujar sebuah suara, tampak seorang gadis dengan rambut **silver**, ia mirip dngan Alice, namun bedanya adalah rambut Alice berwarna coklat dan rambutnya putih.

"Aku Alyss" ia tersenyum.

"Ckckckck...kau baru muncul sekarang?" Break menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau berisik, _baka pierrot_!"

"Eh? Apa dia memakai shir untuk awet muda?" tanya Oz dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bhu..." Sharon dan Break menahan tawa.

"Sialan! Meskipun rambutku putih, tetapi aku masih muda!" Alyss memukul Oz.

"Oz sekarat..." Break sweatdropped.

"Maaf, aku'kan Cuma bercanda..." ujar Oz yang mulai sadar.

"Huh!" Alyss mengerucutkan mulutnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ehem...kembali pada topik sebelumnya" ujar Sharon.

"Memang tidak apa-apa jika Alice di titipkan pada Oz?" tanya Sharon.

"Tidak masalah" ujar Alyss santai.

"Ibuku sudah melihat kejadian ini dari bola kristal"

"Oh..."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Aku keberatan!" seru Oz.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Alyss.

"Aku tinggal sendiri, masa laki-laki sepertiku tinggal dengan seorang gadis sepertinya, apa kata tetangga sebelahku, nanti?" ujar Oz.

"Kami tidak peduli" jawab mereka serempak.

"Kh..." Oz membatu di tempat, sepertinya ia shock.

"Sepertinya ayahku'pun tak masalah karena Alice sudah sering bersamanya" ujar Alyss di tengah diskusi tersebut.

"Kalian kejam!" teriak Oz. Namun mereka malah mengacuhkannya dan asik minum teh sambil menikmati sepiring Muffin. Entahlah darimana mereka mendapatkan peralatan minum teh itu, mungkin Sharon yang menyihirnya.

"Ehem, Sharon..." Alyss meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Ada apa, Alyss?" tanya Sharon sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lupa satu hal" ujar Alyss dengan serius.

"A-apa?"

"Aku lupa apa yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya..." ujar Alyss.

**GUBRAK!** Sharon terjatuh dari kursinya, disertai Oz dan Break yang hanya bisa **sweatdropped** dengan kejadian itu.

"Oh, aku sudah ingat, ini soal Alice!" ujar Alyss dengan lugunya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Aku lupa lagi apa yang kita bahas sebelumnya..."

GABRUK! Sharon memegangi kepalanya dan kembali duduk di atas kursi.

"..." Oz dan Break Speechless.

'Haah...sabar-sabar...' batin Sharon.

"Hehehe...aku bercanda" Alyss mengeluarkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum usil.

"..." Sharon terdiam, tanda ia mau meledak, dengan segera Break dan Oz menahannya.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan..."

"Sebentar, aku menemukan kejanggalan..." Ujar Oz.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sharon dan Alyss bersamaan.

"Bagaimana wanita itu? Apa dia tidak bosan? Dan lukamu gimana? Terus Si Elliot Nightray itu?"

"Ohh, lukaku sih tidak apa-apa, eh..dia sudah hilang..."

"Haah...kita melepaskannya"

"Biarkan saja..."

"Alice bagaimana?"

"Ah...dia sudah di bawa wanita itu..."

"Kenapa kalian malah santai?" Oz berteriak-teriak ke arah mereka yang sedang santai-santai.

"tenanglah, wanita itu akan merawat Alice" ujar Sharon dengan tenangnya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" Oz memegangi kepalanya sembari menarik-narik rambutnya karena sudah mulai stress.

"Cepat susul! Cepat!" Teriak Oz.

"Hai hai...aku akan membuka portalnya" ujar Sharon dengan berat hati meninggalkan cangkir tehnya.

"Cepat kejar Alice!" Oz sudah mulai tak karuan karena sangking paniknya.

"Diamlah!" Sharon menyihir sebuah harisen dan memukul Oz.

"..."

"Lagi-lagi, Oz sekarat"

XXX

"Kita sampai" ujar Sharon, ia langsung menutup kembali portal itu.

"Ko-kota mati?" Oz memandang pemandangan sekelilingnya, banyak bangunan yang telah rata dengan tanah.

"Ini Sabrie, kita berada di dimensi lain, dan sebaiknya kau hati-hati, karena ada orang yang terjebak disini oleh ilusi yang di buat" ujar Alyss.

"Apa?"

"**Oto-san!**" terdengar suara seorang anak kecil, Oz melihat sekelilingnya, pemandangan disitu berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan.

"Ini..." Gumam Oz, ia melihat bayangan dirinya waktu kecil serta seorang lelaki duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan megah itu.

"**Oto-san! Lihat, lihat! Aku menggambar potret keluarga kita, ini-**"

"**Pergi kau bocah sialan! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel seperti itu! Aku bukan ayahmu!**"

"Tidak...hentikan! aku tidak mau melihat ini!" Oz memegangi kepalanya.

"Oz! Oz!" Sharon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Oz, Oz membelalakan matanya, pemandangan kembali seperti semula.

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan terpengaruh ilusi itu!"

"Ah..." Oz menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Alyss.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa"

"Ayo kita cari Alice"

Mereka melanjutkan pencarian Alice, hingga...

"Tunggu dulu, mana Alyss?" tanya Oz yang pertama kali menyadari hal tersebut.

"Heh?" mereka mencari Alyss, tidak ada tanda-tanda Alyss ada di situ.

"Semakin rumit saja"

"Biar aku periksa sana" Sharon pergi ke arah utara.

"Aku yang periksa Selatan saja" Break pun pergi, kini tinggal Oz sendirian.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, _minna_!" Oz berusaha mencegah mereka, namun mereka sudah berpencar dan pergi, Oz menatap sekelilingnya. Semilir angin membuat ia sedikit takut berada di tampat itu.

"**Oz?**" teerdengar suara Alice, Oz berusaha mencari sumber suara.

"Ah? Jam sakuku?" Oz mengambil sebuah jam saku dari saku celananya.

"**Oz**" terdengar suara Alice lagi.

"Alice! Kau ada dimana?"

"**Ya, ini aku Alice, jiwaku terkurung dalam soulgem milikku sendiri, dia telah menjebak kalian**"

"**Lebih tepatnya, ia memancing kau dan yang lainnya ke sini**"

"Bagaimana dengan Sharon, Break dan Alyss?"

"Mereka di tawan, sementara Elliot Nightray di kendalikan"

"Lalu...bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?"

"**Gadis bernama Echo yang memakai tubuhku, ia anak buah dari Vincent Nightray yang bersekutu dengan dia**"

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang kau maksud?"

"**Dia Charlotte Baskerville, kakak perempuanku**"

"Apa? Kau punya kakak perempuan lagi?"

"**Iya, dia sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak aku berumur 5 tahun, aku dan Sharon sering bermain bersamanya dulu**" ujar Alice.

"Oke, sekarang dimana Sharon, Break, dan Alyss?"

"**Ara...ke arah barat, di menara yang menghadap selatan, dissitulah tempatnya**"

"Benar?"

"Benar!"

"Baiklah..." Oz megnikuti perkataan Alice, ia sampai di sebuah menara yang sudah kelihatan sangat tua, namun menara itu sangat kokoh bagaikan baru saja di bangun.

"Ini, untuk melindungi diri, kekuatan sihirku sudah hampir habis" Alice memutuskan hubungan.

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksudmu, Alice?"

"Li-hat di tang-anmu"

"Eh? Untuk apa batu Amethys ini?"

"Sudahlah, kekuatanku sudah hampir habis, cepat kau tolong yang lainnya, Oz!"

"I-iya" Oz berjalan menaiki satu per satu tangga yang sudah lapuk, hingga ia menemukan sebiah ruangna, dimana mereka semua di tawan.

"Oz!" Alyss tersenyum melihat Oz muncul di depan pintu yang usang dan lapuk itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan?" Oz melepaskan ikatan tali mereka.

"Terima kasih, Alice sepertinya dalam bahaya" ujar Alyss.

"Tidak, dia bukan Alice, tapi gadis yang bernama Echo itu-"

"Kami sudah tau, Echo sudah keluar dari tubuh Alice sebelum kau datang, Oz"

"Dan...ia sudah mendapatkan keempat batu itu"

"Ta-tapi kenapa Sharon..."

"Sebab, mereka bukanlah orang yang asli, mereka hanya proyeksi" sahut sebuah suara di belakaang Oz.

"Charlotte?" Oz membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat sesosok wanita berambut merah muda sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Kau! Dimana Alice? Dimana Sharon, Break dan Alyss? Dimana mereka semua?"

"Berikan jam sakumu kepadaku"

"Kenapa kau menginginkan ini?"

"Karena-" Charlotte menyambar jam saku itu dan membuka mesinnya.

"-Ini adalah soulgem keempat" Charlotte tersenyum memegang batu Green Turquoise itu dan menyatukannya pada ketiga batu lain.

"Aku punya kejutan lagi untukmu, boy"

"Yaitu aku akan memakai tubuh Alice sebagai wadah kekuatan pada batu ini"

"..." Oz tubuhnya mulai melemah, namun ia masih menggenggam batu pemberian Alice tadi.

"Kau lihat itu? Adikku tersayang akan memberikan nyawanya padaku, hadiah yang hebat, bukan?" ia menunjuk Alice yang di baringkan di altar, dan keemoat batu itu ada diatasnya, diletakkan di sebuah ukiran.

"..." Oz menggenggam batu amethys yang di berikan Alice, meskipun tidak lagi ada tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha menjaga kesadaran dan menjaga batu itu.

Tiba-tiba, batu itu bersinar, seakan memberikan kekuatan pada Oz, Oz hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan memejamkan mata, ia berharap agar bisa menolong Alice dengan batu itu, meskipun harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri.

"Cahaya bulan akan datang, dan tubuh gadis itu perlahan akan menghilang, ini pasti akan menjadi pemandangan yang menarik!" Charlotte tersenyum puas.

"..." Oz yang tadinya melemah tiba-tiba bisa berdiri, ia memegang batu itu dan menerobos kerumunan orang lain yang ada selain Charlotte.

"Alice!" Oz menarik tubuh Alice.

"Oz?" ia menatap pemuda itu, Oz tersenyum lega dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Charlotte-nee san?"

"..." Charlotte menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nee-san, aku selalu menyayangimu" Alice tersenyum, air mata Charlotte menetes, ia menyadari kesalahnnya.

"Akh!" salah satu dari kerumunan orang tersebut menusuk perut Oz.

"Oz!" teriak Alice.

"Lotti-sama, lanjutkan upacara itu"

"Oz! Bertahanlah!" teriak Alice, kalau kekuatannya masih tersisa, pastilah ia menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkan luka Oz.

'Apakah...aku akan mati...?' tanya Oz pada dirinya sendiri.

TBC

Uwaaah! Gaje banget, ni chapter! Menyesal deh...apa updatenya keccepetan, ya? Huum...saya juga gak tahu kenapa bisa update cepat...(PLAK!). haah...yang penting udah sampe chapter 4, itu aja! Saya bingung kasih penutupnya, oke! See ya in next chappy!


	5. I am sorry

**Alice no Himitsu **

**Summary: Alice Baskerville, mungkin ia terlihat sebagai manusia biasa, tetapi siapa sangka, keluarganya adalah salah satu keluarga keturunan penyihir. Meskipun berulang kali Lacie menyuruh Alice untuk tidak menggunakan sihir sembarangan, tetapi Alice tetap mempergunakannya sembarangan, hingga suatu hari teman sekelasnya melihatnya menggunakan sihir..**

**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

**Alice no himitsu (c) Mechamote12**

**Genres: Friendship, fantasy and romance**

**Warning: GaJe, OOC, alur kecepetan, bikin galau berkepanjangan, cerita tersendat-sendat, kependekan/kepanjangan, typo ada di mana-mana.**

**Alice no Himitsu**

_Chapter 5: I am sorry_

"Ahahaha!" tawa Oz terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di mansion kediaman Reinsworth.

"Huh!" disebelahnya, tampak Alice yang melipat tangannya pertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Tak kusangaka, Alice tertipu! Ahahaha!" Oz masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Huh! Kau...!" Alice mencekik Oz, spontan Oz yang masih tertawa itu terbatuk-batuk.

"Oz, jangan tertawa, kau mengkhawatirkan kami, tahu!" Sharon telah ada di depannya dengan sebuah harisen raksasa di tangannya.

"A-aye!" Oz mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja?" tanya Break sambil mengemut sebatang permen di mulutnya.

"Humm...itu..."

**Flashback**

"**Eh?" gumam Oz saat memegangi perutnya, sementara Alice sudah hampir menangis saat itu. **

'**Ara...aku belum amti, rupanya' ujarnya dalam hati, kemudian muncul bola lampu dikepalanya. **

"**Oz, hei!" teriak Alice masih menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Oz, Oz tertawa dalam hati. **

"**Oz, he-" **

"**Baa!" Oz menepuk kedua bahu Alice, gadis itu sangat kaget sesaat menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. **

"**Oz-" **

"**Ya, Alice?" tanya Oz, Alice mengangkat kepalanya. **

"**BAKA YARO!" Alice meninju wajah Oz dengan penuh emosi, sementara kawanan Loti sudah pergi terlebih dahulu tanpa alasan yang jelas. **

**Flashback end**

"Umm...hanya itu?" tanya Sharon, Oz mengangguk pelan dan memegangi pipinya tampak membiru dan bengkak.

"Tinju Alice sakit sekali!" Oz memegangi pipinya.

"Itu karena kau berani berbohong padaku! Sudah, aku mau pulang! Aku benci padamu!" Alice membuka portal dan menghilang disaat yang bersamaan dengan portal yang tertutup.

"Haah...mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan..." Oz menghela nafas.

"Tentu saja kau berlebihan, baka!" ujar Sharon mentapnya tajam.

"Ya, ya...aku tidak akan marah karena kali ini omonganmu benar"

"Well, sepertinya kau harus pulang, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam" ujar Sharon membuka portal dan mendorong Oz kedalam.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengusirku?" tanya Oz.

"Aku tidak mengusir, tetapi ini sudah terlalu malam untukku, aku ingin tidur" ujar Sharon mengayunkan tangan dan baju yang tadi idkenakannya berubah menjadi sepasang piama.

"Hah...baiklah!" Oz masuk ke dalam portal itu. Sementara Sharon bersiap-siap untuk tidur, Break menyiapkan teh untuk Sharon sebelum tidur.

XXX

"Haah...aku tidak mengira Alice akan semarah itu" gumam Oz, tiba-tiba ia merasakan benturan keras.

"Ittai! Ittai!" ia menggosok-gosok bokongnya yang menghantam jalan.

"Onii-chan? Kau baru pulang hari ini?" tanya Ada Vessalius adik perempuannya dari depan pintu.

"Apa maksudmu hari ini?" tanya Oz.

"Kau sudah tiga hari tidak pulang, Nii-chan" ujar Ada, Oz terdiam mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

**Flashback **

"**Oz, kau tahu?" tanya Sharon. **

"**Tahu apa?" tanya Oz melepaskan pandangannya dari buku 'Holy Knight' yang di bacanya. **

"**Satu hari di dimensi penyihir sama saja dengan tiga hari di dunia manusia" tambah Break. **

"**Oh...hanya itu" Oz kembali melanjutkan membaca buku 'Holy Knight'nya. **

**Flashback End**

'Sial! Kenapa aku berlaga seperti itu? Kau bodoh, Oz!' teriak Oz dalam hati sambil memukul kepalanya sendiri sehingga membuat Ada kebingungan.

"Ni-Nii-chan?" tanya Ada sambil mundur sedikit karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya karena memukul diri sendiri.

"Ahahaha! Hanya drama, drama! Ahahaha! Ngomong-ngomong, langitnya cerah, ya!" Oz tanpa sadar mengatakan hal itu sehingga membuat Ada tambah kebingungan.

'Drama? Darimananya? Ini'kan malam, mana mungkin cerah' tanya Ada dalam hati disertai keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya.

"O-Onii-chan, le-lebih baik kau masuk saja!" ujar Ada.

"Hehehe, terima kasih Ada!" Oz dengan ceria masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ini, aku sudah membuat sup ayam untuk makan malam" Ada kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hehehe...Itadakimasu!" Oz memakan sup ayam tersebut sambil bicara sendiri.

"Enak!" uajr Oz dan makan dengan lahapnya.

"Hei" seseorang mencolek nasi yang menempel di sekitar mulutnya.

"Hah?" Oz menengok, tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"BAA!" seru Alice dari atas, Oz kaget dan tersedak hingga terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Ara...maaf!" Alice menyihir segelas air putih.

"Huaah..." Oz meminum segelas air itu.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati, tahu!" seru Oz emosi.

"Aku'kan sudah minta maaf! Lagipula, kau juga belum minta maaf soal tadi!" balas Alice tak kalah emosi.

"Lupakanlah soal yang tadi!" balas Oz.

"Mana bisa? Kau hampir membuat jantungku copot!"

"Sudahlah! Aku menyerah!"

"Baik, kalau itu maumu!" wajah Alice memerah, matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, akhirnya air mata itu jatuh melalui kedua mata Amethys miliknya.

"Ah..." Oz memegang bahu Alice, namun tangannya di tepiis dengan kasar.

"...Maaf Alice, aku terlalu emosi" ujar Oz menatap gadis yang membelakanginya, ia tak menghiraukan perkataan Oz dan berlari keluar rumah.

"..." keheningan menyelimuti Oz, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat berusaha menhan segala emosinya.

XXX

Alice duduk di salah satu atap rumah, memandangi langit malam, ia tak percaya bahwa Oz bisa membentaknya seperti itu, ia'pun mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Hei" seseorang memanggilnya, namun Alice mengacuhkannya dan mencoba menenangkan diri sekali lagi.

"Hei" orang itu memanggil Alice lagi, ia memanggilnya berulang kali sampai Alice emosi.

"Ada apa? Diamlah dan tinggalkan aku disini!" seru Alice padanya.

"Saa, sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau menolongmu, lho!" ia mendekati Alice.

"Ck...aku kenal suara ini" Alice berdiri.

"Kau mau melawan, Alice?" tanya orang itu.

"Ck...Miranda" Alice mundur satu lagkah.

"Kau mau memanggil temanmu? Percuma! Kau sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap" ujarnya sambil tersenyum layaknya iblis. Sinar bulan yang pucat membuat suasana makim mencekam.

'Sial...' gumam Alice.

"Silahkan kalau kau mau melawan Alice, karena semakin kau melawan semakin kau masuk ke dalam jebakan ini"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan" Alice memandang si lawan bicara tajam.

"Jangan perpura-pura bodoh, Alice"

"...serahkan pusaka keluargamu" ujar wanita bernama Miranda tersebut.

"Kau bodoh! Aku tidak memegang pusaka keluarga"

"Aku tahu segalanya, karena..."

"Aku memiliki sihir yang bisa mengorek informasi dari siapapun yang aku lihat, termasuk kau" ujar Seorang pria muncul dari kegelapan malam.

"Ke-kevin?" Alice tersentak meliht sesosok pria ysng sangat mirip dengan Xerxes Break, Kevin Regnart, saudara kembar Break.

"Bukan-bukankah kau...sudah mati?" Alice terkejut melihat orang di depannya.

"Mati? Benarkah? Itu hanya tipuan belaka untuk adikku Break" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau...kau brengsek! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat mendengar berita kematianmu yang penuh kebohongan!" seru Alice.

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, kami hanya ingin kau ikut dengan kami"

"Tidak akan!" Alice mundur lagi, namun seseorang memegang kedua tangannya dari belakang.

"Halo Alice, lama tak bertemu, kau harus menuruti perintah pamanmu ini"

"Re-Revis" Alice merasakan kesadarannya makin pudar, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lumpuh dan tak mampu bergerak, ia berusaha menahan kesadarannya namun sepertinya sia-sia.

"Oz...maafkan...aku..." gumam Alice sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan dan di bawa kelompok orang-orang itu.

XXX

"Oz...maafkan...aku..." Oz terbangun karena mendengar suara Alice, awalnya ia tidak peduli, namun ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang Alice, ia pun menyambar jaket miliknya dan pergi keluar rumah. Untuk mencari Alice.

Ia berlari kencang dan mencari gadis itu disekitr perumahan, karena ia tahu pasti Alice tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Kini yang ada di pikirannya hanya Alice, dan Alice. Tubuhnya mulai bermndikan keringat, dan rasa lelah mulai menjalari sseluruh tubuhnya, namun tetap ia paksakan tubuhnya dan tetap mencari gadis itu.

"Master, mau kami bantu mencari Alice-sama?" sahut seorang gadis berambut silver, Oz menatapnya kebingungan, gadis itu memakai pakaian maid dengan rok yang 5 cm diatas lutut.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Oz.

"Tenag saja master, Sharon-sama menyuruh kami untuk membantumu, namaku Claudie"

TBC

Yoo~ Mecha disini lagi, Mecha sebenernya pengen update cepat, tapi karena dikira terlalu cepat gak jadi, deh...belum lagi fandom PH lagi sepi-sepinya, dan...akhirnya Mecha update sekarang! See ya! Bye bye!


End file.
